project_havenfandomcom-20200214-history
Bosses
PROJECT HAVEN BOSSES: Skills with an asterisk (*) are "red-circle" attacks. These attacks cannot be interrupted (probably). Skills with a thingy (^) are channeled attacks. (pls help find them). These attacks can be interrupted. basic- Health, attack, range, attack speed skills- range, frequency, effect / damage, red-circle attack?, channeled? PYGALISK CREEPY AUGMENTED LOCUST MUTATED BROODLING DEVOURING ONE SWARMLING YGGDRASSIL SWARM GUARDIAN SPINE CRAWLER MATRIARCH TRIARCH MUTANT ABOMINATION DEFORMED UNCLEAN ONE EXRO2 EXRO3 TOXIN HUNTER KILLER MANIAC E-27 TINY TORRASQUE SPOTTER KUKULZA(MUTALISK) KUKULZA(GUARDIAN GLUTTON NOXIOUS STANK VENOM POISON SLUG INFEKTOR KUREPTUR IMPALER MINDSEER SEEKER ADDER INFESTED GHOST HUNTERLISK PRISONER BROOD MASTER The ultimate enemy of project haven, final boss of wave 3 and boss rush. Its a big broodlord with 2 phases and many differents attacks. It have high armor, high regan and damage reduction that makes it very hard to damage and some heroes can't even damage it cause not enough damage per attack. In the first phase it will fly neat its enemies and will use it various skills and summon 2 broodlords. Its skills are various explosive shoots, a instant fungal explosion that can oneshoot weak units, a fire ray that will be channeled in a line and a circle of explosive shoots surrounding it. All of its skills are very dangerous. When its live get low it will enter its second phase and in that phase it will start move at extreme speed for all the map shooting all its skills. It will move so fast that is hard just target it, and its fast moving can mean it pass near you and one shoot you without couldn't do anything. This boss many times is just imposible to kill, need extreme damage to kill and skills that dont need channeling or be guiding. Ghost snipe is a good option to damage it. This boss will have a very long fight and need constant damage to could kill it. Health-Extreme Damage-Extreme Difficulty- 9/10(first phase) 20/10(second phase) Skills- Fungal explosion-Channel a fast high damage explosion with fungal effect near Brood Master. Fire ray-Channel a rotating and devasting ray of fire in a line. Spawn broodlords-Summon 2 broodlords. Explosive shoots-Shoot an inmense quantity of explosive shoots. SYMBIOTE ETERNAL QUEEN BROODMOTHER KABOOMER BABY LEVIATHAN CREEP QUEEN E-34 MONSTROSITY SPORE CRAWLER SPORE CRAWLER- A massive spore cannon in move mode. This enemy will try to burrow on floor and start to attack. When is burrowed become extremely dangerous. Spore cannon have a devasting spore barrage guided to one objetive that can oneshoot weak heroes, and kill fastly even tanks. The basic attack have massive range. It also use a circular attack of explosive shoots near it. This boss can overkill easily a team not prepared to it. There are various method to kill, nullify damage with tdb or striker is one of the best method, distraction with summons or buildings like HERC, marine chieftain or SCV or even barricades can work to earn enough time to kill cause this boss have massive health and regen. This boss can be damaged before burrow. This boss luckly only appears on Defense 2 at the end making a big peak of difficulty. Health-High+ Damage-Very high Difficulty-9/10 Skills-Explosive shoot circle-Shoot explosive shoots in a circle surrounding it. HUNTERLISK OMEGA DRONE OMEGA DRONE- An oversized drone that only have an area basic attack. This boss isnt very dangerous, have a decent damage but cant do anything more than that. It appears as one of the first bosses in various modes. Health-Low Damage-Low+ Difficulty-2/10 Skill-None EX-RVGR BEELZEBUB CARRIER Category:Game Systems Category:Units |}